


Take Care of Me (by Being by Your Side)

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Akaashi has always been a cool, collected person who never worries too much about anything other than volleyball, his friends and of course Bokuto, but when the year’s almost coming to an end he found himself worrying and can’t find the reason why.Good thing he’s got a boyfriend who cares for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Take Care of Me (by Being by Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my summary sucks but Bokuaka doesn’t!  
> Hope y’all enjoy it :)

** Akaashi  **

Akaashi couldn’t wait for the moment the damn bell rang for break. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he felt tired and could barely hold his eyes open during classes.

For some reason he had felt too restless yesterday and couldn’t go to sleep at his usual time, so of course he had stayed most of the night talking with Bokuto until he fell asleep.

The break came at last, and Akaashi immediately lied his head on his desk to rest since he was still sleepy and feeling uneasy. His eyes closed for five minutes at most when he heard someone running in the hallways.

“Akasheee!” Bokuto called. Akaashi groaned internally but couldn’t stop smiling at the pronunciation of his name.

Akaashi had forgotten to meet his boyfriend so they could eat together. He didn’t move yet until Bokuto came in.

“Agha—uh?” Bokuto appeared before him with a confused face. “You’re not eating? But you love eating! I brought you meat buns by the way because I’m the best boyfriend! Hey, he—“

“Please don’t yell,” Akaashi said, sitting up. “You’re gonna give me a headache.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto said sheepishly. “Aghashi, are you sick?”

Akaashi shook his head. He took out his lunch and grabbed Bokuto’s hand. He loved how the player always went quiet whenever he did that.

“Let’s go to the gym,” Akaashi said. He knew the mere presence of it was calming for both of them and that was what he needed then.

“Alright!” Bokuto said, quieter than he usually does.

Once in the gym they went to their favorite spot. It’s a small space above all the benches to the side that overlooked the whole court.

Bokuto sat down, bringing Akaashi down with him in a tumble of limbs. Akaashi laughed softly as he fell on his ace’s strong lap and stayed there.

He belatedly noticed Bokuto’s undone tie and sat up face to face with him. He carefully fixed it, as he always did. He knew Bokuto was observing him and most probably blushing too.

Akaashi smiled softly and looked at Bokuto’s face, who looked dumbstruck.

“Th—thanks, Kaashi,” he mumbled.

“You never remember how to do it correctly, do you?” Akaashi teased.

Bokuto shrugged. “I always get distracted by your hands when you teach me," he said. 

“You don’t get distracted by my hands when I toss,” Akaashi countered. 

“Aw but that’s cause I get distracted by the ball!” Bokuto exclaimed with a frown. 

“So what’s more distracting?” Akaashi asked. “The ball or my hands?”

Bokuto groaned loudly. “That’s not fair, Akashi! You know I can get easily distracted by anything,” he started. “I can get distracted by dogs too, and food, and...”

_And by yourself_ , Akaashi thought fondly. He leaned in to kiss him, immediately making him quiet down. 

“I get specially distracted by your kisses, Akashe,” Bokuto whispered with his eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together. “You’re taking meat buns out of my bag into yours, aren’t ya?”

Akaashi hummed as he put the meat bun back. “I wasn’t,” he said. “But I am hungry so I might as well do it.”

“Let’s eat!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly. Akaashi got himself comfortable in Bokuto’s lap, his back lying against the broad chest of the player. 

Bokuto had one arm hugging Akaashi slightly and was using the other one to eat. Bokuto had always been a very physical person, so he was always touching Akaashi one way or another. Today, those touches were grounding him altogether and pushing that uneasy feeling away. 

“Aw Aghashi don’t do that to your food,” Bokuto whined. Akaashi laughed softly. He had only put his meat buns mixed with his own food. He looked at Bokuto’s plate. 

Of course, his had all the food separated from one another, the only thing Bokuto could really keep without a mess. 

Bokuto started carefully separating Akaashi’s food neatly. 

“You do realize everything ends mixed up in the end, right?” Akaashi said. Bokuto groaned. 

“Not when you taste it, no,” he answered when he finished. Akaashi made the point to grab different things from the plate and eating them at the same time, making the player groan again. 

After Akaashi finished his food he lied lower, with Bokuto’s hand intertwined in his. He yawned loudly. 

“Are you tired?” Bokuto asked softly. Akaashi only nodded. “Well we did stay all night talking.” Bokuto started passing his hand tenderly through his hair, and Akaashi found himself nodding off. “Sleep. I’ll wake you up when break’s over.”

Akaashi didn’t need to be told twice. His uneasiness was slowly washed away as Bokuto lulled him to sleep at last. 

  
*****

“Psst, Aghaashi,” Bokuto whispered. Akaashi whined and opened his eyes to be greeted by Bokuto’s staring intently at him. “You’re gorgeous even in your sleep.”

Akaashi felt himself blush slightly and sat up to avoid being seen.

“Yes I made you flustered!” Bokuto exclaimed as he stood up. “That makes 27 to me and 25 to you.”

“You sure about that?” Akaashi said softly, shamelessly observing all of Bokuto’s body. He laughed. “27 to 26 now.”

“I hate you,” Bokuto muttered as they walked back to class. “I also hate being on a different year than you.”

“You don’t,” Akaashi said, pecking him in the lips. He noticed Bokuto was fidgeting with his hands and raised an eyebrow.

“Akashi...” Bokuto started. “Are you feeling rested up?”

Akaashi thought about it. That weird feeling from before was still gnawing him but the tiredness he felt was gone. He nodded.

“I know there’s no practice today but... would you practice spikes with me just a lil bit?” he asked. Bokuto was always shy when asking Akaashi to toss for him. As if he would ever say no to him.

“Of course,” Akaashi answered. “See ya then.”

“Wait you forgot this!” Bokuto said. Akaashi frowned and turned back to be greeted by Bokuto kissing his cheek before going back inside.

Akaashi blushed before he could react. Komi passed next to him and sniggered.

“Who would’ve thought Bokuto-San could make you flustered, Akaashi,” Komi joked. Akaashi just called him off but couldn’t hide a small smile as he walked back to class. 

*****

Akaashi walked his way over to the court again after his classes were over. He was still feeling on edge without knowing why, and he couldn’t wait to just get his hands on the ball and toss to Bokuto.

Everything seemed to quiet down whenever he tossed to Bokuto.

Akaashi got to the gym and only heard steps running before he was enveloped in a hug and raised from his feet.

“Aghaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I missed you.”

Akaashi chuckled. “I missed you too, Bokuto.”

Bokuto was already wearing his practice clothes, so Akaashi hurried to put his own once he was let down.

“Alright let’s start,” Akaashi said. Bokuto gave him a thumb’s up and threw the ball up.

“Give me a good one, Akaashi!” Bokuto said. Akaashi closed his eyes and quickly opened them.

_Okay_.

Bokuto still wasn’t coming at him, which meant no quick. Once Akaashi was going to toss, Bokuto came at him. 

_Second tempo. So... right here!_

Akaashi tossed the ball right at Bokuto’s strike zone, just high enough for him to see the blockers if there were any and just enough for him to reach it perfectly.

Bokuto hit, making a cross shot that would’ve avoided three blockers and just too far up front the attacking line for a libero to get it.

Akaashi smiled at seeing Bokuto’s excited face whenever he spiked. Knowing he was the reason Bokuto could get the toss he wanted would always make him happy.

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed, extending his arms. “Hey! Hey! Hey!”

“Nice spike, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. Bokuto gave him the biggest smile.

“Come on, Aghaashe, say it with me!” Bokuto said. Akaashi laughed quietly.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he repeated, making Bokuto bounce around happily.

Akaashi found himself feeling less tense as he continued tossing to Bokuto as time passed. He could be doing this the whole day and not mind a bit as long as Bokuto got the spikes he wanted.

He sighed. Next year, he wouldn’t be tossing to Bokuto at volleyball practice, wouldn’t have to deal with his ups and downs.

Bokuto would be playing somewhere else, to someone who wouldn’t know how to manage his weaknesses or how he prefers his tosses.

“Akaashi?!”

Akaashi must’ve zoned out. He managed to toss at the last moment, not really watching where Bokuto was. Bokuto fell back to the floor just as the ball bounced away.

Bokuto stared at him blankly. Akaashi bowed down. 

“Sorry, I got distracted,” he said. Akaashi went to get the ball back, but Bokuto hadn’t moved away from the net.

“You okay, Aghashi?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi stared at him and nodded. He wasn’t about to tell Bokuto something as dumb as worrying he was not going to toss to him next year.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something,” Akaashi answered, passing the ball back. Bokuto had to jump to catch it.

Dammit, even that was out of rhythm now. Bokuto didn’t seem to pay any attention to it. Akaashi put his full attention to the ball again. Bokuto still didn’t come at it as he tossed.

_Third tempo_.

It gave Akaashi enough time to think his toss and enough for Bokuto to spike. It barely stayed in bounds. After a few more spikes, Bokuto went to drink water, passing Akaashi his bottle.

“Say, Akaashe...” Bokuto started. “I think I’ve spiked enough for today!”

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up at that. It had happened before, but usually Bokuto was never the one to stop their practicing. Maybe he had screwed up his tosses after that first one.

“I was actually going to ask if you could help me with my math homework?” Bokuto asked. “My parents aren’t home, and I’ve got a quiz coming next week so...”

Bokuto fiddled with his fingers as he waited for Akaashi’s answer. Akaashi’s eyebrows shot higher up. Bokuto never wanted to do his homework, and it usually took a lot of convincing from Akaashi’s side. Mostly, hugging and kissing.

“Is this a trap to kidnap me?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto shook his head innocently. Akaashi didn’t believe him, but he was going to take the opportunity. 

*****

It was definitely a trap to kidnap Akaashi. 

Or at least, that was the impression Bokuto was giving at times. He was just as restless as he usually was when studying, but he was doing a conscious effort to try and focus.

Akaashi knew something was up about that. Bokuto only ever tried focusing without being told whenever he was close to failing a class, but right now wasn’t the case.

He tried not to think about it too much and took advantage to help Bokuto with math. It kept his mind on something different than that uneasy feeling he had. 

“Are we done yet?” Bokuto asked for the seventh time.

“Almost,” Akaashi lied. Bokuto didn’t seem to believe him as he squinted suspiciously at him. Akaashi erased the idea with a peck on the lips. “Come on, next exercise.”

“Can we watch a movie after this one?” Bokuto asked, turning a smile on him. “It can even be a scary one, since you like them!”

“You don’t seem to enjoy them much though,” Akaashi answered. Bokuto seemed to think about it. 

“Well, I get scared easily,” Bokuto decided, “but that just means I get to cuddle on you on the scary parts!”

Akaashi snorted. “Yeah, and then call at midnight saying you can’t sleep.”

“Aw, Aghashi that was one time and it was cause I couldn’t find the teddy bear you gave me,” Bokuto whined. Akaashi laughed again.

“If you hurry and finish quickly we’ll watch the movie,” Akaashi said. Bokuto groaned and slumped on his chair.

“But the homework isn’t even for tomorrow!” he exclaimed. Akaashi frowned at that. It was very unusual of Bokuto to start a homework early on.

“Then why did you insist on starting early?” Akaashi asked. “You’ve never started early.”

Bokuto just stared at Akaashi and shrugged. That was... weird. Almost as if Bokuto wanted Akaashi to focus on him.

“I’ve got popcorn if you want some!” Bokuto said. It was obvious he was trying to divert the conversation away from his homework.

Akaashi laughed and pulled him back down on his chair.

“When we finish this last exercise,” Akaashi said. Bokuto frowned and glared at the exercise.

“But only if you explain it,” Bokuto said. “This one’s different.”

*****

They ended up watching the movie before Bokuto could do the last exercise. He was just too distracted to get it done that Akaashi gave up on it and let Bokuto have his way.

It meant he could cuddle on the couch with his boyfriend, so Akaashi decided to count it as a win. He had Bokuto’s hand intertwined in his, seeing as the player was actually getting scared by the movie.

Bokuto was always trying not to hide his face when he was sure there was a jump scare about to come. It had Akaashi laughing and teasing him.

“It’s not that scary once you realize it’s not true,” Akaashi said, trying to get Bokuto to watch the movie peacefully.

“Hell no, that clown’s sca—shit!” Bokuto exclaimed, almost pushing Akaashi off the couch. Bokuto groaned. “I am so not sleeping tonight.”

Akaashi smiled fondly. “Don’t worry, I’ll call you and lull you to sleep.”

It were moments like this that Akaashi truly loved. Just spending his time with Bokuto, looking after him and doing it again whenever they pleased.

Ever since they had started dating, Akaashi had been living the best time of his life, and he truly couldn’t think of living his life without Bokuto by his side.

Akaashi sighed internally. Next year was going to be a tough one. With Bokuto going to university part time and practicing professional volleyball, Akaashi would definitely be seeing him less.

Not to mention he would be occupied with his own classes and the volleyball club. Akaashi truly wished he had been on Bokuto’s same year. That way he would be able to follow the player and make sure he was always fine.

“Hey, Akashe,” Bokuto said, slightly pushing him. “You’re not paying attention, are you?”

Akaashi shook his head. “Sorry I just—I was thinking.”

Bokuto sat up and stopped the movie. Akaashi groaned internally.

_Dammit, he knows._

“Akaashi... is something wrong?” Bokuto asked quietly. He was frowning slightly and his hair had fallen down like it mysteriously did when he was feeling down.

“Not really,” Akaashi said. “I just got distracted, that’s it.”

Bokuto seemed to stare at him curiously. “We can go back to doing homework if you’re not really feeling the movie,” he said with a shrug. “I still need help with that last exercise.”

That was the moment Akaashi realized. He knew why Bokuto had insisted on doing homework, watching the movie and asking for tosses.

“Bokuto-san... are you trying to get my attention?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto grimaced and blushed a little bit.

“Maybe? More like I’m trying to get you to take care of me,” he admitted. “You’ve been different since yesterday when you couldn’t sleep but I wasn’t sure. Then you missed going to eat with me so I thought something was off but I passed it as tiredness. Then again, you were really exerting your tosses at practice without realizing so I knew it was something else bothering you.”

Akaashi was surprised at how much Bokuto had noticed. He knew the player had a really good perspective about everything around him, specially with people, but it always amazed Akaashi how far it could go. He hadn’t even realized he was forcing his tosses from the beginning.

“I hadn’t noticed any of that,” Akaashi said. He lied back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Bokuto’s arms came around him to hug him.

Bokuto’s warmth seeped into him, and he sighed contentedly. He wished he could stay like this all the time with his ace. 

_Oh_.

Akaashi knew now. It had been clear as day. What had been bothering him all this time was the idea of Bokuto having to fare for himself from here on. 

“I know what’s been bothering me,” Akaashi said, sitting back up. He took a deep breath “I’ve told you this before but since the first time I saw you play, I thought you were a star player. Never had it crossed my mind that a year later, I would be dating that ace. I’ve got to know you so well, Kou, that I can recite everything about you by memory. I know what is your favorite kind of food, how you prefer your tosses, all your weaknesses and strengths and how to deal with your bad days so that they’re not bad anymore. All this time, I’ve got the honor of looking out after you by being by your side, but in a few months you’ll have to leave and I know it’s not going to be the end of our relationship but... I’m scared that you’re going to have to face the world alone until I catch up to you.”

Having said that felt relieving to Akaashi. Like a small burden had lifted off his shoulders. Bokuto smiled at him softly before embracing him in a hug again.

“Keiji... I know all this time I’ve been ‘an ace coddled by his team’ and that even the most little things can set me off if it weren’t for you, but I had realized this a long time ago,” Bokuto said. “I need to learn to face things on my own too. I know there’ll be a time when someone else will be playing with me, or that you won’t be able to help me get through something or maybe not even be there, but you don’t have to worry about that, Kaashi. I know I’m strong enough to deal with it. You’ve taught how to do it after all.”

Akaashi couldn’t stop himself from hugging Bokuto back even harder, tears stinging his eyes slightly. 

“I know how strong you are, Kou, and I will always worry and look after you because you’re my boyfriend and I love you,” Akaashi started, “but I’m happy you’ve come to realize that too.”

Bokuto was blushing softly as he separated to look Akaashi in the eyes. “I love you too, Keiji.” He leaned in to peck him in the lips. “And it’ll only be a year anyways, right? I’m pretty sure I can survive a year.”

Akaashi smiled and nodded. Bokuto had grown so much since they’ve met. He could only hope he would still be by his side as he continued to grow. 

*****

_ A year later _

It had been very difficult to have a whole school year without Bokuto there, or his former teammates, but Akaashi managed. Bokuto also survived his first year of university.

Bokuto and Akaashi always kept in touch, and tried to call daily to keep each other updated whenever they could.

Akaashi went to all of Bokuto’s matches to cheer him, and Bokuto sometimes crashed on Fukurodani’s practices. They also managed to go out together or with their friends when they squeezed their schedules.

Akaashi had graduated now. Bokuto had crashed his graduation even though he was supposed to be in classes, and they had celebrated until late at night.

Akaashi wished he could be with Bokuto much longer, but the ace had to leave for university again.

A month later, Akaashi himself started university too. He was currently putting his stuff away in his new room at campus. He had wished Bokuto could’ve been there to help him, but the current situation hadn’t let him.

His room partner hadn’t arrived either, so he was alone in the room. It was supposedly an older student to help Akaashi with anything he didn’t know and help him adjust better to university. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. University. It sounded terrifying. It was like starting high school from scratch again, not knowing anyone on campus and at the start of the education that would define his future.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocked loudly on the door. Akaashi went to open it. It was probably his new roommate.

Before Akaashi had fully opened the door, he was suddenly tackled to the ground in a strong hug.

Akaashi laughed. “Hi Bokuto-san,” he said. “I missed you.”

“Aghaaaasheeeeee!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I missed you too!” Akaashi proceeded to kiss his boyfriend for the first time in a while.

Akaashi didn’t want to move from Bokuto’s hug, but the door was still open and he needed to finish fixing his stuff.

“What’s this?” Akaashi asked. He picked a big box that was left outside and brought it in.

“It’s my stuff!” Bokuto smiled and took the box from him. “We’re roommates.”

“What?” Akaashi asked.

“You know how first years are always roommates with old students so they can get help?” Bokuto explained. “Well, I got a bit of help and got partnered with you! That way we can be together. You didn’t think I was gonna leave you to take care of university on your own, did you?”

Akaashi smiled softly at Bokuto. “Thanks,” he said. “I love you, Kou.”

“You always took care of me before,” Bokuto said. “It was time I gave back the favor.” He hugged Akaashi again. “I love you too, Keiji.”

Akaashi sighed contentedly. He knew next to Bokuto he would never have to face anything alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The habit Bokuto has about his food is based off a habit I do. I’m usually a messy person except when it comes to food and I had a feeling Bokuto’s like that too.  
> Remember to leave a comment and kudos if you liked :D


End file.
